


From The First Sight(14)

by Lucretia_Lester



Series: FROM THE FIRST SIGHT [5]
Category: FROM THE FIRST SIGHT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 04:45:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17036906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucretia_Lester/pseuds/Lucretia_Lester





	From The First Sight(14)

“hi，Jack，新女友啊？挺漂亮的。”、“这么漂亮的妞，哪儿弄来的？”、“新的模特？来不来点？你好久没来了。”....还有一路穿着暴露的女人在杰克身上摸来摸去的。

“别在意，他们醉了。”

“我懂。”

“喝什么？”

“马提尼。”

米歇尔随着音乐摇头，“你不喝？”

“还是不喝了。”醉了不安全，没准第二天就在哪间酒店醒来了。

“那走，去跳舞。”她灌了几口，脱掉外套，拉着杰克往舞池走。

杰克始终保持着微笑，跟着她一起轻轻动。

“Jack，动作大点。”米歇尔的手环上杰克的脖子，性感地扭起头和胯部。突然她转身低下又妩媚地站起来，用屁股摩擦杰克的身体。

“wow，Michel，还是别了吧。”这个动作太露骨了，他拉开米歇尔，尴尬地笑了笑。

“Jack～”她叫得很妩媚，连逐渐靠近。杰克真的有点恼火，她这算什么？完全不管自己的女朋友。本打算避开，

“Jack！”

...............

“hi，Curtis！”米歇尔转过身，靠在杰克身上，身上的裙子暴露的让柯蒂斯有些不爽。

“Michel，你也在。”他看起来一脸平静，不过更多时候是盯着杰克看，“Jack，”

“Curtis。”呵呵呵......他怎么来这儿了？

“我还以为你们俩没在一起。”他是故意这么说的？

“我们是朋友。”杰克解释道。

朋友？我看她就是存心的，靠这么近，刚才动作也过火的不行，她都快吻到你了，你也不闪开？你怎么这么蠢？还是说你就想和她搞在一起？

“你们玩吧，我去那边了。”柯蒂斯很不爽杰克和自己保持距离的语气，气得一塌糊涂。

“好。”米歇尔帮杰克答了。

柯蒂斯抛开人群，走到那个和杰克相遇的地方，“fuck！”这么晚了还不回家。

“hi，心情不好？”一个女人递了杯酒。

“嗯....谢谢。”

“怎么了？”她的手放在柯蒂斯背部，却被柯蒂斯一下躲开。

“抱歉。”那个女人说着。这时柯蒂斯才正式观察起她，她到不像那些女人穿的那么性感。

“Curtis Williams？”

她认识自己？

“你是？”

“纽约时报的记者，Isabelle，我在酒会上和你说过话。”

没印象了，“你好。”

“放心，现在不是工作时间，我也是来喝酒的。”她看出柯蒂斯有所顾虑，于是说道。

“这里几乎全是名人。”她看向四周，非常多熟悉的面孔。

“是吗？”确实，自己都在这儿了。

“那边，Jack Benjamin，和他的新女友Michel  Fessa。”她指着，柯蒂斯并不想看那两个人玩的有多么忘我。

“那不是他女朋友。”他陈述起事实，但这却吸引了她的好奇。

“你怎么知道？”

“我就是知道。”他抿了一口也顺着她看过去，他是我的男朋友，我当然清楚。可是，又不是那么清楚了，他从来没说过对自己的感觉，什么喜欢、爱都没说过，只是说有自己陪着会很安心。草，杰克•本杰明。

“你还好吧？Curtis？”是杰克的声音.......是杰克！

柯蒂斯突然反应过来，杰克和米歇尔已经走到自己面前，发什么呆呢？

“我很好！”他拉过一旁的伊莎贝尔，亲了一口她的脸，“我们很好。”

“是吗？我看你都醉了，还是早点回去吧。”他自己也没意识到这句话听起来是多么酸。好吧，他承认这个动作成功激怒了他。他一手将米歇尔捞到自己怀里。

“我的酒量可比你好多了，Mr Benjamin。”一股无名的火冒出来，他提醒自己之前也不看看他在干什么！搂着她的腰，怎么，接下来要去酒店开房？

“那我们走了，走吧，Michel。”

两个男人就像仇人一样，弄的伊莎贝尔很不解，“你们有仇？”还是说柯蒂斯也喜欢米歇尔？

“没。”柯蒂斯又喝了一杯，冰酒下肚，冷得刺骨。

过了一会儿，“我走了，Isabelle小姐，酒算我的。”他跌跌撞撞地向外走着，穿过人群，嘈杂的音乐越来越小，他来到街道上，也不想打车，就顺着对的方向走下去。

柯蒂斯突然想起什么，用袖子狠狠地擦自己的嘴，上面一定沾了不少化妆品。还是杰克好，脸弹弹的、软软的，随时随地都像能挤出水那样。还有他的唇，红润晶莹，比马卡龙还要甜，吻上一口就能回味好久。嘿嘿嘿.....他傻笑起来，一个衣着整齐的商业精英竟傻兮兮的。

“Curt。”

....“Jack，”.....“宝贝，”他没办法对他生气，尤其是他叫自己的名字叫得那样好听。

“上车。”他没说其他的话，在外面他永远都这么冷漠。

车上开了很足的暖气，也许是因为米歇尔穿的太少的原因，他还真是个面面俱到的绅士。

“你喝了多少？”柯蒂斯一上车就抱住杰克，凑到他嘴前闻着他的酒味。

“没喝。”

“我不信。”可是他的气息真的一点都没有酒精的气味。

“倒是你，回家早点睡。”他发动汽车，柯蒂斯只好往座位后躺。

“不，我们说好今晚要大战三百回合的。”只有杰克在他才能放松，柯蒂斯扯开领带，吐出几口气，他能肯定自己还没醉。

“我不想吻你，熏死了。”

“回去刷牙。”

有些路段有点颠簸，柯蒂斯竟然就这样睡了过去，“喂！”这可怎么办？他这个大块头谁搬得动？

“Curt，醒醒，到家了。”

柯蒂斯迷迷糊糊的睁眼，在公寓楼下了，“走吧。”

进了楼道，杰克牵着柯蒂斯，手指慢慢的被他一根根扣住，“我给你买了蛋糕。”

“我知道。”他酒量还真的好，原来没醉。

“你知道？”

“Ben给我说了。”

“你今天吃过了？”

“嗯，留到明早吃。”杰克笑道。

“你还笑？你自己看看几点了。”柯蒂斯给他看手表，十一点了。

“我是去接你好不好。”真能冤枉人。

“我还不是因为去找你

“hi，Jack，新女友啊？挺漂亮的。”、“这么漂亮的妞，哪儿弄来的？”、“新的模特？来不来点？你好久没来了。”....还有一路穿着暴露的女人在杰克身上摸来摸去的。

“别在意，他们醉了。”

“我懂。”

“喝什么？”

“马提尼。”

米歇尔随着音乐摇头，“你不喝？”

“还是不喝了。”醉了不安全，没准第二天就在哪间酒店醒来了。

“那走，去跳舞。”她灌了几口，脱掉外套，拉着杰克往舞池走。

杰克始终保持着微笑，跟着她一起轻轻动。

“Jack，动作大点。”米歇尔的手环上杰克的脖子，性感地扭起头和胯部。突然她转身低下又妩媚地站起来，用屁股摩擦杰克的身体。

“wow，Michel，还是别了吧。”这个动作太露骨了，他拉开米歇尔，尴尬地笑了笑。

“Jack～”她叫得很妩媚，连逐渐靠近。杰克真的有点恼火，她这算什么？完全不管自己的女朋友。本打算避开，

“Jack！”

...............

“hi，Curtis！”米歇尔转过身，靠在杰克身上，身上的裙子暴露的让柯蒂斯有些不爽。

“Michel，你也在。”他看起来一脸平静，不过更多时候是盯着杰克看，“Jack，”

“Curtis。”呵呵呵......他怎么来这儿了？

“我还以为你们俩没在一起。”他是故意这么说的？

“我们是朋友。”杰克解释道。

朋友？我看她就是存心的，靠这么近，刚才动作也过火的不行，她都快吻到你了，你也不闪开？你怎么这么蠢？还是说你就想和她搞在一起？

“你们玩吧，我去那边了。”柯蒂斯很不爽杰克和自己保持距离的语气，气得一塌糊涂。

“好。”米歇尔帮杰克答了。

柯蒂斯抛开人群，走到那个和杰克相遇的地方，“fuck！”这么晚了还不回家。

“hi，心情不好？”一个女人递了杯酒。

“嗯....谢谢。”

“怎么了？”她的手放在柯蒂斯背部，却被柯蒂斯一下躲开。

“抱歉。”那个女人说着。这时柯蒂斯才正式观察起她，她到不像那些女人穿的那么性感。

“Curtis Williams？”

她认识自己？

“你是？”

“纽约时报的记者，Isabelle，我在酒会上和你说过话。”

没印象了，“你好。”

“放心，现在不是工作时间，我也是来喝酒的。”她看出柯蒂斯有所顾虑，于是说道。

“这里几乎全是名人。”她看向四周，非常多熟悉的面孔。

“是吗？”确实，自己都在这儿了。

“那边，Jack Benjamin，和他的新女友Michel  Fessa。”她指着，柯蒂斯并不想看那两个人玩的有多么忘我。

“那不是他女朋友。”他陈述起事实，但这却吸引了她的好奇。

“你怎么知道？”

“我就是知道。”他抿了一口也顺着她看过去，他是我的男朋友，我当然清楚。可是，又不是那么清楚了，他从来没说过对自己的感觉，什么喜欢、爱都没说过，只是说有自己陪着会很安心。草，杰克•本杰明。

“你还好吧？Curtis？”是杰克的声音.......是杰克！

柯蒂斯突然反应过来，杰克和米歇尔已经走到自己面前，发什么呆呢？

“我很好！”他拉过一旁的伊莎贝尔，亲了一口她的脸，“我们很好。”

“是吗？我看你都醉了，还是早点回去吧。”他自己也没意识到这句话听起来是多么酸。好吧，他承认这个动作成功激怒了他。他一手将米歇尔捞到自己怀里。

“我的酒量可比你好多了，Mr Benjamin。”一股无名的火冒出来，他提醒自己之前也不看看他在干什么！搂着她的腰，怎么，接下来要去酒店开房？

“那我们走了，走吧，Michel。”

两个男人就像仇人一样，弄的伊莎贝尔很不解，“你们有仇？”还是说柯蒂斯也喜欢米歇尔？

“没。”柯蒂斯又喝了一杯，冰酒下肚，冷得刺骨。

过了一会儿，“我走了，Isabelle小姐，酒算我的。”他跌跌撞撞地向外走着，穿过人群，嘈杂的音乐越来越小，他来到街道上，也不想打车，就顺着对的方向走下去。

柯蒂斯突然想起什么，用袖子狠狠地擦自己的嘴，上面一定沾了不少化妆品。还是杰克好，脸弹弹的、软软的，随时随地都像能挤出水那样。还有他的唇，红润晶莹，比马卡龙还要甜，吻上一口就能回味好久。嘿嘿嘿.....他傻笑起来，一个衣着整齐的商业精英竟傻兮兮的。

“Curt。”

....“Jack，”.....“宝贝，”他没办法对他生气，尤其是他叫自己的名字叫得那样好听。

“上车。”他没说其他的话，在外面他永远都这么冷漠。

车上开了很足的暖气，也许是因为米歇尔穿的太少的原因，他还真是个面面俱到的绅士。

“你喝了多少？”柯蒂斯一上车就抱住杰克，凑到他嘴前闻着他的酒味。

“没喝。”

“我不信。”可是他的气息真的一点都没有酒精的气味。

“倒是你，回家早点睡。”他发动汽车，柯蒂斯只好往座位后躺。

“不，我们说好今晚要大战三百回合的。”只有杰克在他才能放松，柯蒂斯扯开领带，吐出几口气，他能肯定自己还没醉。

“我不想吻你，熏死了。”

“回去刷牙。”

有些路段有点颠簸，柯蒂斯竟然就这样睡了过去，“喂！”这可怎么办？他这个大块头谁搬得动？

“Curt，醒醒，到家了。”

柯蒂斯迷迷糊糊的睁眼，在公寓楼下了，“走吧。”

进了楼道，杰克牵着柯蒂斯，手指慢慢的被他一根根扣住，“我给你买了蛋糕。”

“我知道。”他酒量还真的好，原来没醉。

“你知道？”

“Ben给我说了。”

“你今天吃过了？”

“嗯，留到明早吃。”杰克笑道。

“你还笑？你自己看看几点了。”柯蒂斯给他看手表，十一点了。

“我是去接你好不好。”真能冤枉人。

“我还不是因为去找你。”

“我知道了，Sir，那你怎么不给我打电话？”

“我给你发了好多条信息，你有没有看见？”

什么？信息？为什么手机一直没响过。杰克拿起手机，十二条，全是未读。

“好了，不管了。”柯蒂斯拿过他的手机揣在自己兜里，然后把他压在电梯里，“你吻过她了吗？”

“当然没有，你想什么呢？”杰克吻上他的，忍住了酒精味的冲击，说实话，他很不想闻到那个味道，但至少这比米歇尔那呛鼻的香水味好太多。

“嗯。”他的嘴移到杰克的脖子处，手解起他的衬衣，“几楼了？”

“嗯.....5楼。”

快到了，柯蒂斯摸出钥匙递给杰克，“记得开门。”一把抱起他，等待电梯门打开。

“轻点。”

“不行，让她看看你女朋友到底有多生气。”

“那个女人是谁？”他还吻了她的脸。

“不记得了。”柯蒂斯抱着他出了电梯，杰克的手已经伸到柯蒂斯衣内开始挑逗起来了。

“我说过我不会放过她。”

“你还记得她是谁？”这个小妖精真磨人。

“下次看见一定能想起来。”

“没有下次了。”门开了好一会儿才开开，关上门，两人越发肆无忌惮，鞋、袜子、内裤被脱的到处都是，他们还在餐桌上做了好久的前戏。“快！”笨死了，连套都带不好。

“别急，宝贝。”这个套是有凸点的，有些难拆。

“我走了，”杰克跳下厨房案板，把衬衣脱下随手扔在地上，

“啊！”突然后庭被塞的满满的，套上的点弄的自己有些疼。

柯蒂斯抽插起来，把杰克压在墙上，站着的后背式让人血液彭张，几下的时间，快感代替了疼痛，杰克毫无顾虑呻吟起来，“啊...嗯....”

柯蒂斯也爽的发出声音，这个姿势上次在杰克办公室就想尝试了，好多次他都以尺度太大拒绝自己，今天终于满足了。

“我爱你，Curt，我说真的，我爱死你了。”他的声音因为身体的抖动而抖着，像在坐过山车那般刺激。

“你知道，我也爱你，J。”听到他的告白简直比情欲带来的感觉开心多了。

“要射了，啊....”柯蒂斯太久了，自己已经忍不住了，杰克感觉高潮快到了。

“射吧，这才第一次。”他帮他套弄着硬的不行的阴茎，杰克的手也伸过来握住柯蒂斯的，一起来回伸缩。

“啊...啊...啊！”杰克射在了柯蒂斯的手里，累的气喘吁吁，可呻吟依然没停下，“轻点，轻点，嗯....哈...god....och.....”

“好多，宝贝。”

“等会儿去...床上…”

..........……

“啊啊...不要了，停，停停停！喂，Curtis！天呐！”........

 


End file.
